bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinpachi Yamada
Jinpachi Yamada (甚八山田, Yamada Jinpachi) renowned by the moniker The Black Hero (黒の勇者, Kuro no Yūsha), is a shinigami from the Soul Society, he served as the captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13 before his departure. Having been part of the 5th division during most of his time as a shinigami officer, Jinpachi rose through the ranks of the division, finally gaining the position of captain. He also served as lieutenant for a brief amount of time. He is classified as a high ranked criminal within the Soul Society, having committed several atrocities during his tenure as a shinigami captain, all which were later discovered by members of the 2nd division’s intelligence squad. During his attempted escape from the seireitei, Jinpachi was responsible for killing many seated officers, as well as two fellow captains, with whom he had served. Forced to flee from the soul society due to his heinous crimes brought to light, he had no choice but to make his way towards the human world, to seek refuge from his pursuers. He has currently taken up residence in Naruki City, a city in the human world located far from Karakura Town, his reason for taking up residences in this city is because Karakua is one of the most prominent locations that shingami officers appear, and largely due to its association with the soul society. To ensure that he is well hidden from the ever watchful eye of the gotei 13, Jinpachi has taken up residence in a different city far from soul society’s jurisdiction. Due to the crimes he had committed, Jinpachi has a large bounty on his head, which is still active. After his departure from the soul society and being labelled as a wanted criminal, he was later given the moniker of The Black Fallen Hero (黒落ち勇者, Kuroochi no Yūsha), due to his fall from the status of hero to that of a criminal. Appearance Jinpachi’s appearance is that of a white male (with a tan) in his early to mid 40’s with partially white hair and grey eyes. He is seen as an attractive man with sharp facial features, and his hair altering based on the passage of time. He has thin facial hair around his cheeks. He has a variety of facial expressions, mainly used for specific situations, with some facial expressions show a genuine or cocky smile, while others show shock and awe. One of his most prominent facial expressions can be seen when he is in the midst of a battle, with piercing eyes capable of seeing through a targets very soul. His stares have the ability to scare and paralyze people of much weaker will, many of enemies comment on the fact that his eyes are that of a demon, one filled with killing intent and blood lust. Despite his use of threating expression, he is at times seen with a much gentler facial expression, which is usually directed towards his lovers. He can also have a stern or serious look on his face at times of important situations. For a man of his age, Jinpachi’s upper body is extremely fit, showing off muscle in both his chest and arms as well as toned abs at his stomach. This is the result of year’s worth of training and building his body to its current form. There is a long scar located just between his body and arm on his right side that he received a long time ago during battle. He is also a very tall man. His current attire consists of a black and white shirt with loose sleeves, the left sleeve rolled up; he also wears a golden arm band on his left hand. He wears a mesh shirt underneath his loose shirt which is tied together with a brown belt with a symbol printed on it. He also wears dark pants and brown boots that match his belt. In his spare time, he wears a variety of clothing, ranging from simple kimonos to casual shirts and pants. It is not uncommon for him to wear other forms of clothing. Jinpachi wears just about every type of shirt imaginable, from a blue Japanese shirt that is probably size-small (because it fits well to his muscles) to buttoned up dresshirts and collared shirts. During his time as a seated officer, Jinpachi wore a sleeveless Shinigami robe, with white bandages wrapped around his hands. He wore the same outfit till his promotion to the rank of captain, when he started wearing a sleeveless haori over his standard shinigami uniform. Personality History The Nameless Boy After his death in the human world, Jinpachi was brought to the Inuzuri, 78th District of Rukongai, one of the lower level districts within the Soul Society. As an orphaned child Jinpachi grew up in a harsh environment alone for a considerable amount of time. Without anyone to rely on or a family to go to, he lived his life the best way he could, and did not give in to desperation despite his harsh and lonely existence. Even amongst the orphaned children within Inuzuri he was unable to find companions willing enough to take him in, as they too had to worry about their own survival. At some point he discovered that he had spiritual powers, as evidence from his ability to influence his surroundings. While residing in District 78, Jinpachi was nameless, and was referred to as the Nameless Boy (無名少年, Mumei Shōnen) by the local residents of the district, a nickname which he was not very fond off. One day Jinpachi got into a fight with the local shopkeeper, which resulted in him being beaten up by the shopkeeper and his men, once all the commotion was over he was left there with injuries all over his body. The fight started out over an argument between Jinpachi and a shop owner who had accused him of stealing goods from his shop, something that Jinpachi denied doing. It seemed that the other children had used him as their scapegoat and spread a rumour around that Jinpachi was stealing from the shop and selling the items to another store for basic necessities. While Jinpachi pleaded that he was not responsible for the thefts, no one was willing to believe him. It was the first time in his entire life that he had felt hatred and disgust for the people around him. A man passing by noticed the young boy lying on the ground and approached him. The man felt pity for Jinpachi and reached out him, asking him if he wanted to leave this place. Jinpachi still barely conscious looked at the man and said that he did. After answering the man’s question, Jinpachi fell unconscious, the stranger picked up and carried the unconscious Jinpachi with him. Wonder Years Several years passed by since the day of the incident, Jinpachi was adopted by a man named Kenzo Yamada, a former instructor at the Shinō Academy. He moved from his former home of Inuzuri to Junrinan, 1st District of Rukongai, a peaceful and lawful area. Since meeting Kenzo, Jinpachi life greatly changed, he had finally found a place to call a home, and a person he could rely on, something that he had wished for since he came to the Soul Society. Kenzo was a former sword master and instructor, he started training Jinpachi in the art of swordsmanship, hoping to teach the young boy disciple and control. Jinpachi had a natural talent for swordsmanship and was gifted with a powerful spiritual energy, Kenzo believed that Jinpachi had the potential to become a full-fledged shinigami. It was Kenzo who had given Jinpachi his name and also allowed the young boy to take his family name of Yamada as his surname, after years of not having a name to be called by; Jinpachi was for truly happy and grateful to Kenzo for all he had done. It was during this time he would meet a young man who would have a major impact in his life. A young boy by the name Ryoji Sogetsu came to study under Kenzo, and seemed to have lived in similar circumstances as Jinpachi, he was apparently from Zaraki, which was district 80 of the North Alley of Rukongai. District #80 was the worst, most lawless region of Rukongai, full of thieves and murderers. Because of the lawless environment of the district from where he originated from, Ryoji had an even harder time than Jinpachi did despite living only two districts apart; their lifestyles before living with Kenzo were vastly different. Because of Ryoji aggressive nature, he did not get along well with the much calmer Jinpachi, and always got into fights with him. Years passed by, and the two boys who started out as adversaries would later form a close bond to each other. Both Jinpachi and Ryoji trained under Kenzo in the art of swordsmanship, all the while forming a close friendship, and later becoming best friends. Both of them were able to relate to each other due to their similar past lives before their master Kenzo took them in. Kenzo had taught the boys all he could and there was nothing else for them to learn from him, Kenzo suggested that both of them should enter the Shinō Academy where they would be able to further develop their powers, because both boys had the potential to become shinigami’s. At first Jinpachi was hesitant, as he did not want to leave the man who had practically raised him and gave him everything he could have hoped for, but deep down he realized that he wanted more in life. Ryoji on the other hand had no objections to the idea, although he was grateful to Kenzo for all he had done for him, Ryoji wanted to explore a new horizon and the possibilities that waited for him. After making a tough decision they decided to enter the academy and become full-fledged shinigami, with all said and done they bid their mast farewell and made their way to Seireitei, with recommendation from Kenzo both of them were allowed to attend the academy. As they were quite gifted with spiritual powers, they entered the Shinō Academy with ease, where they would struggle to prove their worth among those from noble families. Shinigami Academy Jinpachi graduated from the academy after four years, finishing a six year curriculum before the appointed time. During his days at the academy, Jinpachi excelled in swordsmanship, due to the training he had received from Kenzo; besides his skills in swordsmanship he had average skills in the other three aspects of shinigami combat, with his secondary skill being flash step. Unlike his childhood, Jinpachi had a much better time at the academy, having made a few friends besides Ryoji, and was popular amongst the students from the Rukongai districts, although those from the noble houses did not take a particular liking to him due to his commoner status. Even then he was able to keep up with the likes of them, not backing down or hesitating from his desired path of becoming a shinigami. After graduating from the shinigami academy, Jinpachi was recruited into the 5th division, where he would spend the remainder of his days as a shinigami officer. Ryoji on the other hand finished two years later and was assigned to squad 7, although not belonging to the same squad as each other, they still kept in touch, reminding each other to aim for the top of their respective divisions. Sometime after joining the 5th division, Jinpachi started to make a name for himself as a gifted swordsman and quickly rose to the rank of 8th Seat. Rise through the 5th Division Plot Power & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shunpo Master: Hakuda Combatant: Immense Spiritual Power: *'Damage Resistance': *'Enhanced Senses': Kidō Practitioner: Keen Intellect: Enhanced Durability: Zanpakutō Akutō Gaki (悪刀 餓鬼, "Evil Sword, Hungry Ghost"): In its sealed form, Akuto Gaki takes the takes the appearance of regular katana with a golden iron cross guard. The katana itself is actually of a fairly standard design, with no really unique features. The hilt has an interesting variation of the standard katana design. Instead of the fully cord wrapped grip, the grip is instead covered from the top and bottom, with what appears to be a lacquered sections. In the middle of the hilt it consists of the traditional black over wrapping, with metal bands transitioning between the two. Another interesting departure from the norm is the design of the kashira, sporting a loop set into the traditional pommel cap. The sheath is also fairly simple, the standard black color, adorned with one metal band at the opening, and two more, each a little ways from each end. The tip is also is capped in ornate metal. The blade is designed in such a way that it actually increases the damage potential and destructive power of the user tremendously. At one point, Jinpachi commented that one of Gaki's greatest attribute is its hardness, saying that even if a Gillian class menos were to step on it, the blade would not bend an inch. He clearly demonstrated it by blocking a giant Adjuchas class hollow’s arm with the blade held horizontally. Furthermore, the sheer power of the blade alone was enough to redirect punches from a powerful Vasto Lorde class hollow. *'Shikai' : :Shikai Special Ability : Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Former Captain